A Hollstein Christmas
by Lara Pond
Summary: (Una colección de Drabbles o Viñetas Hollstein que estarán ambientadas en Navidad, y sí son Drabbles o Viñetas, osea cortos) Laura solo quiere pasar una buena fiesta, pero termina varada en medio de la nada...perseguida, solo con sus amigas y su... ¿Novia?
1. Ella casi nos mata

_**Miren esto! hoy es navidad y por ello les traigo su regalo.**_

_**Y síii, se que mejor regalo sería terminar todos mis fics y creanme...de poder terminarlos así de rápido ahora no se cuántos tendría. Peeero prometo actualizarlos.**_

_**y ademásss este fic ya lo tengo terminado, así que lo subiré cada día y listo, no tendrán que esperar más que eso, hasta puede que dos veces al día.**_

_**Así que sin más, espero que les guste el fic que les hice por la fiesta por más que sean o no Cristianos (en mi caso no lo soy tanto, soy de nacimiento pero me inclino a ser atea)**_

_**como sea aquí va**_

_**Disclaimer: Carmilla, web serie**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A Hollstein Christmas<span>_**

**_The Weird Woman_**

A Laura le cubrieron los ojos y ella seguía semi boquiabierta por lo sucedido, porque por más que conocía a Carmilla, y una pequeña parte de su naturaleza, no estaba acostumbrada a esa violencia, porque cuando dijo que la mate no esperó ver esto, aunque la verdad tampoco se puso a pensar qué esperaba realmente con una petición como la que le hizo a la chica.

La extraña mujer gemía de dolor y chillaba de horror.

Sí…apostaba que se arrepentía profundamente en el momento en el que se metió con la chica de Carmilla.

Pero se puso a pensar de nuevo… ¿La chica de Carmilla?

Cierto, ahora era la… la ¿Novia? La ¿Muy…MUY buena amiga de ella?

La verdad no lo sabía, no tenía idea qué tipo de relación llevaba ahora con su compañera de cuarto. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía qué hacer ahora. Porque solo se habían besado, abrazado, acurrucado en cama de Carmilla, y bueno, por qué no, había que sincerarse a veces, también se manosearon un poco hasta quedar muy afectadas, pero no llegaron a sexo, ni siquiera a decirse alguna palabra real de afecto más allá del "Te quiero" que lo decía más ella que la morena.

Además era imposible que llegasen a más si no estaba nada de nada preparada para eso, ni para quitarse la ropa frente a ella, ¿Cómo haría entonces para…para poder estar desnuda?

No, esas cosas las pensaría otro momento. Y para su suerte una distracción llegó, volvió a la realidad.

— ¿En qué estoy pensando?—Se preguntó casi como reproche, ignorando el origen del sonido que la sacó de su mente. Así todo el tren que llevaba en la cabeza frenó y dejó en paz el tema.

— ¿Estás bien?—Dijo al recordar qué estaba pasando y dónde se encontraba Carmilla. Estaba algo preocupada debía admitirlo, a pesar de que obviamente la mujer desquiciada era la única que sufrió daños, no su…digámosle, "Romance espontaneo desde que se conocieron". Aunque a veces podía decir que le quedaba también el otro apodo de desquiciada como esa mujer.

— Por supuesto cariño ¿Lo dudas acaso?—Le respondió con otra pregunta y mostrando demasiada confianza en sí misma, casi al narcisismo mientras con los ojos señalaba a la mujer en el suelo…o lo que quedaba de ella.

—Ah sí, eh… Ew, ow, no. Que asco—Se cubrió los ojos.

Carmilla río con esa reacción de la castaña, y con algo de dificultad se levantó, suerte que al estar cubriéndose con sus manos no podía verla, sino sería otro largo sermón de las cosas que no debía hacer y cómo se podía lastimar, y más Blah Blah que la chica no soportaba.

—No me digas que serás de las novias preocuponas Cream Puff…porque a esas no las soporto nada.

Laura apartó entonces sus manos y la miró con incredulidad.

La morena estaba demasiado ocupada limpiándose el pantalón que quedó con fluidos extraños del cadáver como para verla

—Muy bien, ahora sí tengo hambre—Comentó sonriendo, con lo que sus colmillos se mostraron por completo, al igual que los demás dientes llenos de sangre.

Cuando Laura iba a comentárselo, la otra se limpió con pasar la lengua en la superficie de cada uno como degustándolos. Ella sin embargo podía asegurar que hasta soltó un "_Mmm" _de por medio al hacerlo.

Y No sabía qué tipo de sentimiento la dominó al ver esa escena, el de asco por la muerte y violencia sin censura alguna más que la mano de su amiga, el alivio de que haya terminado la locura de la mujer de las galletitas, o la de…

_Felicidad…_

Le había dicho "novia" por más que sea en un contexto nada serio, ella presentía que esa palabra si lo era…y más de lo que Carmilla podría haber pensado al soltarla.


	2. Son problemas de sobre protección amor

**_Y como dije, porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí otro cap, el segundo en...esta madrugada (aquí son como las cuatro de la mañana)_**

**_¡Sean felices y les deseo muy buenas fiestas Cream Puffs ! ;)_**

_**Disclaimer: Carmilla, web serie**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Labios Partidos<span>_**

—Deja Ya

—No, solo un poco más y termino, así que no te quejes

—Ugh…vamos, ya basta—Se quejaba igual. Pero es que ya le era insoportable el cómo ese pañuelo se pasaba una y otra vez y otra en sus labios.

Laura le había puesto en él algo de desinfectante, cosa que no tenía idea de dónde consiguió…pero si era capaz de tener espray contra osos de todo tipo en su bolso, no tenía idea de qué no podía llevar allí. En fin, ella no lo creía necesario, porque no necesitaba cuidar ese labio partido, no cuando era una vampiro y simplemente… ¡Era una vampiro! ¿Qué eso no es suficiente argumento para la chica?...no claro que no y no importaba que insistiera no le escucharía.

Pero bueno…le dejaría ser feliz con su pequeño capricho de novia sobre protectora que le descubrió hace poco, pero solo por esta vez.

— Y nada más que esta vez—Murmuró algo bajo y Laura no entendió a qué se refería.


	3. A eso yo le llamo Karma

_**Y como prometí...más, este es el capítulo, de hoy, y repito por si la dudas, "Son Drabbles y Viñetas" no esperen más de 1.000 palabras, y hasta a veces pueden ser así, pero como es bastante corto puede que traiga otro cap hoy mismo :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Casi un beso<span>_**

Luego de ello, Laura sin quererlo olvidó una mancha más, y tomó una servilleta esta vez.

Carmilla no lo diría pero extrañó al instante el suave pañuelo de tela que olía a su compañera de cuarto.

La distancia entre ambas era casi nula porque la castaña no tenía noción de la distancia cuando se trataba de la otra. La morena hasta podía sentir la respiración de ella en su rostro, y no sabía explicarse muy bien qué le provocaba.

Con ello comenzó a pensar en lo fácil que sería besarla en esa posición…tenía que inclinarse…justo así, solo un poco más y…

—Listo—Dijo la otra y se apartó con una sonrisa.

Carmilla no lo podía creer… ¿En serio?

Tenía que ser su Karma por reírse de ella cuando se hundió en la nieve allí afuera tiempo atrás.


End file.
